Meeting her parents
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: This was a prompt given to me by a mutual follow of mine of Tumblr. Person A meets Person B's parents. In this case, Jack is meeting Maddie's parents. And, of course, he is nervous. But does he need to be? To the person who requested this, I'm sorry it took this long.


Okay. So a while back, I reblogged one of those posts that has writing prompts on Tumblr. And I got a request. One that I typed up half way and never finished. And can no longer find on my computer. Basically, Person A meets Person B's parents. And I had a request to do this for Jack and Maddie. Jack is meeting Maddie's parents for the first time.

I don't remember the story behind how Maddie met Jack (and Vlad), and how the two began dating. So I just made up my own thing

Maddie met Jack and Vlad in college. It was in a class relating to the paranormal. The three of them hit it off. Well, Jack and Maddie did.. And after a few months, they began to date. They've been going strong for a little over half a year now, and she's finally bringing him home for the weekend to meet her parents.

Also, I don't know Maddie's maiden name, so I just gave her a random one.

So. We-are-all-of-legend-now, this is for you. Sorry I took so long to write this.

And I don't own Danny Phantom.

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ

Jack was nervous. No. That was an understatement. He was beyond nervous. There just wasn't a word in any language on earth, living or dead, which could accurately describe how nervous he was. He was finally going to meet "The parents." His relationship with Maddie had been going great for the six and a half months he'd been dating Maddie. He was confident that she was the one and he just knew she loved him just as much. But meeting the parents was a whole new field in which he had no experience. Sure, he may have had some fleeting relationships in college before he met Maddie, but they had never been serious enough for the girl to bring him home. Now, it was.

Jack knew what people thought of him. They all thought he didn't, but he did. They thought he was a moron. That he was a loud, bumbling idiot, who had no place at a college like that (Even though he had a 3.8 GPA, thank you very much). They thought him a klutz and obnoxious. But it never bothered him because he had his girlfriend and his best friend by his side. The most certainly didn't think those things of him. So he refused to let the opinions of classmates, professors, and strangers bother him. But this was different. He wanted Maddie's parents to like him. He wanted them to love him. Maddie assured him that they would. Jack, however, was not so sure. For the first time, the things everyone said about him actually did bother him. Because if most everyone else thought those things about him, what was to stop her parents from thinking the same?

Still. He was smart. He'd seen plenty of scenarios on television where the guy pretends to be something he isn't and thus makes it worse, but it always ended happily because the parents loved him anyway. That was just television. Real life didn't work that way. He would be his true self and hope to God that her parents liked him. He'd gone to Vlad for some advice earlier, and while it may not have been filled with reassurance that he'd be okay, he knew that Vlad's "tough love" approach was just how he was.

Vlad had been completely honest him. And while it wasn't easy to hear, he appreciated it.

"_Now Jack. You know that I would NEVER say or think these things about you, but you must be completely open to the fact that her parents may not like you. I mean, the whole 'girl dating a guy her parents hate' may work in the movies, but in real life? Not so much. And, because we are best friends, and I care about you, I'm going to be honest. You may not like it, but I am only saying it because I care. You DO have a tendency to be loud. You certainly can be obnoxious and the ways you act….may suggest to others…that you aren't that smart. But I know you better. They may like you. But they may also hate you. Just…be ready for it. Okay?_

Vlad was such a great guy. How many people would have been that honest with him? He was just being a good friend. And it was true. There was a chance that her parents wouldn't like him. He just needed to be prepared in case they didn't. While he normally hated to dress up, he knew certain occasions called for it. And he knew Maddie loved it when he did. He went out and bought a nice button down shirt and tie especially for the dinner. It was a pale orange shirt with a black tie. He already had black dress pants.

It was finally the night he was going to meet her parents. Maddie had gone home earlier in the day and he'd left a few hours later. He stopped at a gas station to get ready. Thank heavens it was clean. He took a deep breath as he stared at him self in the mirror.

"You know, Jack. For someone who hates dressing formally, you sure do clean up really well." He said, admiring his reflection. He had stopped at the liquor store and bought a really nice bottle of wine that he'd been setting aside money for, for over a week. He'd asked Maddie what her mother's favorite flowers were, and picked them up from a florist. He'd also gotten a very nice box of chocolates for her father. Maddie had told him on multiple occasions that her father was a chocoholic, but a bit of a snobby one. Jack just knew that her father would love the box of imported chocolates he'd also saved up for.

He got back into his car and drove the last ten minutes to Maddie's house. He house was large and quite elegant looking. The garden was very well maintained. He took a deep breath, wiped his sweaty hands on a napkin and made his way to the front door. He rang the bell and waited for someone to answer.

About thirty seconds later, his girlfriend opened the door. Jack was taken about by how amazing she looked. She wore a teal dress that modestly reached her knees but still showed off her body. She had black heals strapped to her feet and black jewelry to match. Her hair was perfectly permed and her make up looked great.

"Wow Madds….you look amazing!" He told her.

She grinned and pulled him into the house. "Oh, you! You know just how to make me blush!"

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun tearing that dress off of you tonight." He whispered.

Maddie giggled and shushed him. "Shhh, my parents will hear!"

"Right." He allowed him to take his hand and lead her to the dining room where her parents were waiting.

"Mom, Daddy. This is Jack. The man who I've fallen head over heals for." She said to the pair standing near the dining table.

Her mother was the splitting image of Maddie, but with straight hair. Her father was tall and burly. He was actually quite imposing. He had thick red hair and a red mustache that reminded Jack of a lumberjack; a lumberjack who could rip trees from the ground with his bare hands. He almost gulped but caught himself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore! It's great to finally see you! Maddie's told me many great things about you." He reached out and shook their hands. Maddie's mother first, then her father.

Her father smiled when Jack shook his hand. "You've got a nice, firm handshake, son. I admire that in a man."

Jack smiled. "I bought this bottle of wine for tonight, and these flowers for you, Mrs. Gilmore, Maddie told me orchids were your favorite."

"Ohhhh! Thank you, these are lovely!" She told him. "Please. Call me Margret! I'm going to go put these in some water."

"And for you, Mr. Gilmore, I bought these chocolates. Maddie told be you are quite the… connoisseur…of chocolate."

He father burst out laughing. "She told you I was a snobby chocoholic, didn't she?" He grinned. "No need to mince words, my boy. It's perfectly true! And these are great chocolates. My favorite brand actually!"

"That's really great, sir!" Said Jack, who began to grin himself.

"No need to call me sir! Call me Greg!"

Margret returned with a vase of the orchids in hand. "Well, shall we sit down to dinner?" She asked them. "Now, Jack, Maddie told us your favorite meal. And she spent all day in the kitchen preparing with me." She said. "I hope you don't mind, but we decided to make lobster pot pie rather than plain old chicken pot pie. Only the best for the man who's stolen our little girls heart."

"Oh wow. I'm sure it's going to taste amazing." Jack grinned. Suddenly, he felt foolish for feeling so nervous. These were Maddie's parents for crying out loud! Of course they would be amazing people; they raised an amazing daughter.

Dinner had gone off without a hitch. Jack had made her parents laugh and Maddie couldn't keep her eyes off of him throughout the night.

'_Oh yeah, I'm going to get lucky tonight!' _ Jack thought to himself during desert. Desert was just as, if not more amazing than dinner; Individual chocolate Pavlova served with homemade whipped cream and fresh berries.

After they ate, Greg volunteered to get Jack's bags.

"I'll just get these up to the guest room!" He said.

"Ah…guestroom?" Jack asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Yes. We hope you understand, we don't mind that you and Maddie are sexually active." Margret began to explain as both Maddie and Jack blushed to the roots of their hair.

"But the idea of our little girl having relations in her childhood bedroom just skeeves us out!" Greg finished.

" . God." Maddie said. "I can't believe you two!"

"We're just being honest dear! Next time, stay in a hotel if you want to have sex with your boyfriend." Greg said.

Jack just stood there and laughed. He knew he'd fit in just fine around here.


End file.
